Can't Keep Up
by KaiaSKye
Summary: All my oneshots from the same storyline now under one roof! Totally YxS w/ past SxS and the usual suspects. Read to see what happens! Rated only for mentions of adult situation, but definitely no description.
1. Don't Know Why

_AN~ This is the new revised version and it turned out better than ever! It is rated just to be safe wit the subject I am implying on. Also it seems to flow better and since this will replace the original version any new readers will just have to imagine a choppier version and whatnot. And to those who have read it, it will be a new read tho there is a scene or two you'll recognize. The other two stories of this arc have also been revised and I've compiled all of them into a oneshot collections that have to do with this particular storyline as I plan to delete Can't Back Down until it is finished. As always, I do not own anything but the storyline. Anyway, I do think that is all for the housekeeping and I hope ya'll still enjoy and if you don't...well that's just not my problem so roast a few marshmallows. ~k~_

Pairings: YxS, past SxS, MxL

----

**Don't Know Why**

/

/

/

_I don't know why this had to happen to me. How could Sa--Li do such a thing? Even if he had never claimed to love me... _Watery emerald eyes flashed as Sakura brought her head up from it's place on her knees. "No. He loved me. I know it."

A tear slid down her cheek and she sniffed as she tried to make sense of it all. Her mind once more replayed what had happened a few days ago when she had met him at the park and how he-- Sakura turned her head with a soft groan as humiliation once more washed over her. If only she could see past the pain that was inflicted because she was almost certain that there was something she had missed. The Sayoran she knew--or thought she knew--would have never done such a thing. Never before that day had he asked for what he knew she had not been ready to give. Not once did he even try...

Sakura shivered at the coldness that seemed to be trying to overtake her heart. She just wanted...no, needed to understand why. _Why? _She had loved him... The light brown head shook as she whispered brokenly. "No. I love him still, demo it has changed somehow. Just as I have been changed."

"Sakura, are you alright?" Asked the small, hesitant of her sun guardian as he hedged closer to her with trepidation apparent in his eyes. He did not like the changes that he has seen in his friend recently or how easily she loses her temper now. If he didn't know better, Kero would have said that she had been invaded by the body snatchers or something. He just knew something had happened when she went to see that kid. _You can't hide from me, Sakura, I will find out the truth._

"Iie." She admitted then sighed softly when she realized that Kero hadn't really bought the story she had gave him when she first came home. That and, from the look in his eyes, he wouldn't give up until he knew the truth...a truth she wasn't ready to give to her guardians or anyone. At least not yet. I'm _sorry for not trusting, Kero, but it hurts so much. _

"Sayoran and I broke up. He's going to marry Meiling, Kero."

"Nani?! Why I outta...I'm gonna find that brat and make him pay!" Kero yelled and then began to glow as if to transform, but Sakura reached out and grabbed him with worry in her eyes.

"Iie, Kero! You can't! He went back to China and-- Onegai!"

Kero did not like the current look in her eyes or the myriad of emotions that ran through them. If only he could figure out what they were and what they meant, but they passed through emerald too fast to distinguish them. He sighed and thought it was best to give in...at least for now. "Alright, Sakura."

"Arigato."

He remembered how emerald eyes had sparkled in laughter. They were so sad these days and her soft laughs never reached as far as her eyes. For the life of him, Yue couldn't figure out what it was or why or even why it bothered him so much. No, that wasn't right for he cared about her. See, I admit it.

_/It's about time./_

The moon guardian scowled at the voice in his head that had only recently began to annoy him regarding his feelings for his mistress. And it certainly didn't help that he could not get her out of his mind no matter how he tried. It's just that everything she does is beautiful. She is beautiful.

_/And?/_

Yue practically groaned as he shook his head. Great, the voice was beginning to sound like Kero. Talk about spending too much time with someone. Silvery violet eyes blinked in surprise when the chimes of the clock tower struck the hour. That can't be right, I just came here shortly after-- The moon guardian frowned as he tried to remember exactly when he had come to the clock tower in an attempt to clear his mind.

_/Yeah, that worked so well./_

"Shut up." He told that annoying voice in his head when he felt a chill run through him. White wings lifted in anticipation as he jumped off the tower into the night air. His mistress needed him.

----

Sakura shivered when she felt the presence she had been trying to avoid, which was hard when they live in your brother's old bedroom. It wasn't even that she wanted to avoid Yue; it was just that he seemed to be able to see right through her and it had been unnerving her recently even before-- She shivered again, but this time it was from the memory of the dream that had woken her up with a strange _need_ to see her guardian. And then he was there through the window she had subconsciously left open.

"Sakura, what is wrong?"

The concern in her moon guardian's eyes warmed her seemingly icy heart, but it was the something else that had been in them more recently that stole her breath. It was strange how she felt that she could no longer hide the truth from him, but she settled for the most obvious. "I had a bad dream."

Yue sat down beside his mistress on her bed and drew her into his arms. He sighed at the distress that he felt from her as he brushed away a stray strand of brown hair that had stuck to her damp cheeks. She blushed under his intense gaze, but hid her face against his chest so he couldn't see. '_She is so cute when she blushes.' _

/_Yeah why don't you tell her that, you sap?/_

_'Shut up.' _

Sakura looked up into her guardian's beautiful eyes when she heard his soft hiss. "Doubshite, Yue?"

"Is that not my line?"

Sakura's inner chibi version squealed happily when she actually saw a light blush touch Yue's face. _'How cute!' _She shook her head in an effort to derail her current thought as she tried to remember what--oh yeah. "Un. I just wondered...never mind. Demo I am alright now that you're here, Yue."

Now he did flush and instantly lost anything else that he could have said further. He shook his head when he caught his mistress in mid-yawn. "You need to sleep, Sakura."

"Only if you stay with me, Yue." Sakura insisted then blushed when her guardian lifted an eyebrow. "W-what I meant is that I'm still a little scared to go back to sleep so if you could--"

He nodded then moved to a more comfortable position with his mistress firmly in his arms. "You know I'll always be here for you when you need me...right?"

Happiness shimmered in her eyes as she impulsively brought her head up to kiss him tenderly on the cheek. "That's what I love the most about you, Yue. Arigato."

Once more Yue felt his face warm along with that special place in his heart, but was grateful that she didn't see it since she had settled once more down in the comforting warmth of his embrace. "Anytime. Goodnight, Sakura."_ She is so beautiful. _

"Night, Yue."

The last thing that was heard in the moon lit room, if only just barely, was a soft sigh from the tiny golden guardian that had witness such a cute scene between his mistress and his brother. Now if only Yue would just confess and-- Kero sighed once more then snuggled back down into his little bed in Sakura's drawer. "It's just not fair."


	2. Nothing to Lose

_AN~ Okay this is the new revised version and it turned out even better than ever! Only problem is, I think I'll have to fix the last one of the pre-trilogy now...lol. I've been really busy so I don't know when that will get done or how long it will take me to finish my new one. However, I will do my best so stayed tune. To those who have read this particular series, you will probably want to read this one over since it has changed quite a bit as the ending is different...sad, but true because I did like the previous ending just that with the changes it didn't quite work the same. Well as always I don't own a thing except for the storyline and you know what I do w/ flames...so let's do this. ~k~_

----

**Nothing to Lose**

/

/

/

It wasn't exactly the birds that had awoken her or the sun, but rather the almost unsettling feeling of being in another's arms. Despite the comfort she felt, Sakura stiffened for a moment until she smelled the scent that she always connected with "Yue."

She cherished the way the sun shone of his silvery hair and blushed at their nearness. However, it was when he opened his eyes and reached up to brush the hair from her eyes that she reddened even more. "You look much better this morning."

He frowned when she flinched slightly at his touch and drew in a breath. This has gone on long enough. "Demo, you haven't been sleeping well lately...when you have slept at all."

Emerald green eyes widened as she looked up into her guardian's silvery violet eyes. They had just been laying in enjoying the start to a lazy, Sunday morning when Yue decided to ruin the moment. Kero, who had been watching them from his keyhole since he had woken up, slapped his forehead with his tiny paw. _'Yue.'_

Silver/violet eyes narrowed when she began to stutter nervously, so he sat up to turn fully to her as his eyes demanded the truth. "Don't lie to me or attempt to distract me again, Sakura. Onegai. How can I protect you effectively if I don't--"

"You can't protect me from everything, Yue!" Sakura cried out in both pain and something else she could not quite name. When those incredible eyes widened, she flushed deeply then cast her eyes down to pick idly at nonexistent lint on the pink bedspread. "I just did not wish for you to worry or to..."

Seeing the way her expression darkened, he frowned as a flash of insight pierced his heart. "He hurt you."

Emerald eyes flashed in pain then closed as she shivered once more. In her heart she knew that it was time to reveal what she had tried so hard to keep hidden. Perhaps deep within she had known she couldn't keep this secret and she had felt guilty in keeping such a thing from those she cared about. She hadn't even told her best friend, but Tomoyo had been around less and less lately with her music and her new relationship with Eriol. Then again, she had been pushing everyone away as Yue had said. That and Eriol had returned recently for matters not magical in nature for a change; which isn't to say that it wasn't magical to him and Tomoyo. She was happy for them...yet, she wondered about her own strange feelings and that they would awaken at such a time--

_/Quit stalling!/_

"Sakura?" Yue sighed at his currently unresponsive mistress then tried again. "Please tell me, Sakura, I want my friend back so I can tell her that I--"

"Nani?" She blinked as if coming out of a deep sleep. "Yue?"

_/Tell her now, idiot, or I swear that--/_

"I love you, Sakura."

Tears gathered in her eyes until one slid down her cheek to create a silver trail that Yue swiped away gently. Petal pink lips trembled as she realized what she needed to do in order to free herself from the darkness she had found herself in as words currently failed her. In order not to lose her burst of confidence, Sakura pressed her mouth against his.

Silvery violet eyes blinked in surprise then closed slowly as he responded by pulling her closer to him. It was a perfect moment in which love chose to work its magic to repair a broken heart and restore their souls as the darkness within was swept away. Nothing had ever felt so right to Sakura as the way she felt in her moon guardian's arms. Never had she felt so alive. When they finally parted for air, Yue was pleased to see that the sparkle had begun to return those brilliant eyes he loved so much. She may not be completely restored, but it was a start especially when he was gifted with the most precious words "I love you too, Yue."

Sakura nestled into the arms that held her as she reveled in the feelings of safety and security. She wanted to tell him the rest, she did, but she just didn't want this moment to end. However, it wasn't to be when a certain sun guardian found himself unable to contain his happiness at the turn of events. "You finally told her, Yue! I'm so happy!"

Yue lightly kissed her on the lips then chuckled at the 'stuffed toy's' expression, but he sobered soon enough when he remembered what had prompted his confession in the first place. "Yes and now Sakura has something to tell us."

They watched as their mistress shifted in her discomfort and sudden nervousness. She took a deep breath then released it in a rush. "Li-san and Meling are getting married."

"Tell me something I don't know." Kero sighed quietly and would have said something else if Yue hadn't interrupted with a startled "Nani?!".

He slapped his forehead at the interruption. "Geeze, Sakura, you never told Yue just like you never told me why!"

Sakura flushed then instantly paled once she realized that she had completely run out of options and had to tell the truth. She let her own gaze fall back to her hands, which were now tightly clenched as she whispered. "He told me he never really loved me then he raped me."

"NANI?!"

"HE DID WHAT?! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Touya erupted from the doorway, causing his sister's eyes to widen then fill with tears.

"No! Touya, onegai! Think of Meiling."

"She should know who she is marrying."

"It would break her heart and I will not be the one who does it!" Sakura bit her lip at her outburst then sighed when all anger suddenly left her.

"Besides, there's something else. I have gone over it in my mind and I'm convinced that… She shook her head as she was not sure exactly how she wanted to put what she felt into words then settled for "It's just that the Li I know, or thought I knew, wouldn't do such a thing."

"Sakura, sometimes people change." Kero spoke softly at he touched her face almost hesitantly as his mistress sighed and he brushed a stray tear from her cheek.

"Demo. I trusted him." Her voice held so much pain that all three males vowed vengeance against the one who had claimed to love her.

Yue's arms tightened around her and he kissed the top of her head which, surprisingly, didn't elicit anything from her brother except for a softness in his eyes. "Ashiteru, Sakura."

Touya smiled at this. "Ah. So you have finally told her, Yue."

"Hm. How long have you known?"

"You're still the other half of Yukito, even if you are separated, and he tells me everything." He smirked at the look of surprise that flashed in the silvery violet eyes that were unlike the ones that held his heart. "That and you're surprisingly transparent whenever you look at my sister."

His brown eyes suddenly turned serious and intense in their own right as he said with a clear warning in his tone. "I know you won't hurt her as you're the only one I really trust with her."

The corner of the moon guardian's lips twitched in amusement for a moment, then his eyes shone with understanding and their own intensity as he nodded. "Just as I trust her with my heart as well. Demo I wish I had been able to--"

"Don't!" Sakura exclaimed then turned in his arms to face her heart. "Onegai, Yue, don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done for it was on the night you were weakest."

"It is still my job to protect you."

Kero's brow furrowed as he thought of another thing that bugged him while Sakura showed her displeasure at Yue's words. It wasn't until Yue had silenced her with a sweet kiss when Kero voiced his own concerns. "I think Sakura is right about the kid not being himself. It feels as if there's something--darker--at play here. We should stay on guard from here on out."

The words weighed heavily on them and in the air like an aura of oppression until Sakura's face lit with determination. "I have been, but I know everything will be alright.

Touya nodded then ruffled his sister's hair affectionately. "Anyway, I think you better get dressed, little sister, then we can eat. I came up here originally to let you know that breakfast was ready."

Instead of the show of anger they were used to from her youth, she only smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Hai, oni-san."

Only a glimmer of shadow remained before her bright smile obliterated it and the others reveled in the very light of the smile they had missed. "Everything will be alright; I know it!"


	3. Can't Keep Up Part 1

_AN~Now this one has changed slightly although not too much...I think. Again I don't own a thing beyond storyline and the moon pendent in the second part (which has bearing in the upcoming sequel called Can't Back Down so just wait me pretties--lol) To my readers, thanks for your patience. ~k~_

----

**Can't Keep Up Part 1**

/

/

/

Emerald green eyes glanced anxiously out of the window while her fingers absently played with the buttons on her light jacket. She jumped slightly when a cool hand grabbed her moist one causing her to look down at their intertwined fingers. Another tingly sensation traveled all the way up her spine to heat her cheeks when her moon guardian's soft lips brushed her new manicure. Silvery violet eyes caught her eyes in a tender gaze as he leaned forward to whisper "It'll be okay, Sakura."

Sakura gulped when his forehead touched hers affectionately as if he was trying to see into her mind or something. With how she was feeling towards him lately, it was a good thing for her that this was not possible. Despite all that had happened she had this fear that things would change between them just as it had happened with... It wasn't until his other hand caught her chin that she even realized she had looked away. "Sakura, what is wrong?"

"Na-nani?" She stuttered slightly into those mesmerizing pools that seemed to fluctuate with both light and emotions she still hadn't quite defined. The difference between the Yue she has come to know and the seemingly cold guardian she had first met at the Judgment still surprised her at times. Then again, love did make all the difference so she decided to trust. Blinking, she realized that Yue was still waiting for her answer as she had missed what he said and the realization caused her blush to deepen. "I guess I'm just scared about seeing him again and then there's Meiling."

Tomoyo leaned over from the other side of the limo to take Sakura's other hand and squeezed it. "I know you don't want to tell her, Sakura, but you know she'll figure out that something is wrong. You know how astute she can be."

"I know, Tomoyo-chan, but I can't hurt her like that." They watched helplessly as the green eyes once more grew distant. "Besides, how can you be sure she'd even believe me?"

Before anyone could answer, the limo rolled to a stop in front of the grand estate that they had visited one other time when they were in middle school. The man who opened the door for them tried not to shudder under the full force of Touya's glare as he got out with Yukito right behind them. Sakura sighed as she remember how hard she had tried to keep them home, but both had decided that her guardians wasn't sufficient protection from the 'bastard'--as Li was now known. She shot her brother a mild glare of her own when she hissed, "Behave, Touya."

He scowled. "As long as that bastard keeps his distance."

Even Yukito sweat-dropped at his boyfriend's surly attitude as it had only gotten worse since the plane had landed in China. This was certainly going to be a long weekend, which only made him more grateful that Eriol and his guardians had also joined them. That only left keeping the two small cats occupied with video games and such. Well at least there was no need to hide their presence from the Li clan as they were descendants of Clow. He winced when there was a sudden shriek and he heard Touya mutter "Great, here comes the brat."

"All dressed in blech!" The already hyper sun guardian giggled from Tomoyo's purse, where he had gorged himself on sweets the entire trip.

'_Yes, a long weekend indeed.'_

"Kero." Sakura murmured then forced a smile in time to be crushed in one of Meiling's bear hugs. "Meiling-chan, it's good to see you."

The crimson eyed girl pulled back with a happy grin. "You look well, Sakura-chan, and you too, Tomoyo-chan. Or would it be 'san' since we're practically adults now?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable with, Meiling-san, since we are your bridesmaids." Tomoyo answered in her normal quiet manner.

"You're perfectly right, Tomoyo. Who needs formalities anyways among friends?" She giggled then linked an arm with both girls, not catching Sakura's longing glance over her shoulder at Yue, as she chattered on. "Now I know all of you are tired from your trip so I'll show you to your rooms so you can rest if you wish until dinner is served. Now you won't see Syaoran until later since he's taking care of last minute to-do's for the clan."

This time she didn't miss Sakura's soft sigh of relief at the news and glanced at her with a bit of concern in her eyes. "Is everything alright, Sakura? I know that things didn't end to well between you and that you took our news pretty hard."

Sakura stiffened then slowly forced herself to relax with another slow breath to calm her nerves. "Is that what he told you?"

"Well yeah. I have no reason to doubt his word. Do I?"

Green eyes studied her for a moment as she tried to discern what had flickered in the girl's eyes for just a moment, but shrugged it off for the moment at least with a soft "Un."

She forced a smile then, or at least tried. "You are correct, Meiling, we did not part well. However, you have no need to worry about lingering feelings between us as they had been slowly dying for some time; I just hadn't noticed. Anyway, I have Yue now and I'm finally happy."

"Really, you and Yue?" Meiling looked between the two doubtfully, but saw what she had missed when Yue pulled the card mistress to him in a protective manner than seemed natural somehow. Her eyes widened when she notice something she had caught a glimmer of long ago. "Huh. Who woulda thought?"

Silvery violet eyes narrowed at the girl and caused her to gulp. _Okay perhaps challenging such a pairing would not be wise._ Her own eyes narrowed in contemplation for a moment. _Still I know there is something they're hiding from me and I will find out._ "Oh! I nearly forgot! We absolutely must go shopping tomorrow since we also have to stop at the bridal shop for last minute finishing. I really must thank you for your measurements again, Tomoyo, they really helped me out a lot. It will leave that much time for play before the wedding."

Tomoyo nodded then asked, "Are there any other duties you wish from us, Meiling-san?"

"None I can think of offhand since one of Syaoran's sisters is taking care of the rest."

"I hadn't expected your wedding to be so western, Li-san." Eriol commented politely.

The bride shrugged. "Only on a few points, but the rest is very traditional as per requests of the clan heads. I have to admit, though, that there are a few western influences that caught my eye and I was allowed a few indulgences. None of which would have felt right without our friends from the card capture days. Li has mentioned how your powers have grown, Sakura."

Kero shot from Tomoyo's purse--since they were in the safety of the mansion--to get into the girl's face with a dark glare. "Sakura is much stronger now than she was back then, brat, and if the cards were loose now that bakayarou wouldn't stand a chance."

"Perhaps." She replied a bit frostily, but Meiling was unable to hide the hurt in her crimson eyes. "Well, I believe that I will see all of you later and you will see the family then. In the meantime, Sebastian will show you to your rooms which may need to be revised. Thank you all for coming."

The others blinked as they watched her rush off while the butler bowed to them stiffly. "Well that went well."

----

A light blush dusted her cheeks to give them a healthy glow when her guardian bowed to her formally on the landing. Her heart fluttered wildly as her eyes took in the effect that the semi-formal clothing had on Yue. The soft giggles from her friends caused her to blush when she finally noticed the offered hand and took it with a soft smile. "You look quite handsome this evening, Yue."

"Why thank you, milady. You look quite beautiful yourself." He answered in an almost impish manner then drew her to him in order to whisper in her ear. "I especially love that color on you; emerald green most definitely suits you."

Just when Sakura thought she couldn't get any redder, she did and even shivered at the feelings his closeness always wakened. Noticing her shiver, concern came to his voice. "Are you cold, Sakura?"

In her usual fashion, Sakura shook her head then smiled. "N-not at all just nervous I guess."

Touya growled lowly as he and Yukito joined them. "Don't worry, Squirt, we won't let that bastard anywhere near you."

"Or at least not alone." Yukito added then Eriol reassured them that both Spinel Sun and Kero were "entertaining each other" with the new video game that Nakuru had bought them just for that purpose during the girls' shopping trip.

With the knowledge that she couldn't avoid the inevitable any longer, Sakura allowed the others to flank her as Yue led her down the grand stairs. Tomoyo grabbed her other hand with a soft squeeze and reminded her quietly about her invincibility spell which Sakura quietly whispered for good measure. Her smile had become a rare gift in recent months and it lightened their hearts just a bit as she gave one to her cousin. "Thanks for everything, Tomoyo."

A very regal woman met them on the main floor with a warm smile. "Sakura-chan, I am pleased to see that you are feeling better. I truly am sorry that this is the first time I was able to greet you."

"That is quite alright, Lady Yelan, and thank you for your hospitality. A good night's rest was all I needed."

The older woman nodded in an almost distracted fashion that created a tiny tendril of apprehension in Sakura's heart. "Doubshite?"

"Ah yes, dear Sakura, there is just much on my mind currently." She smiled brightly then pulled out a small wooden box from her wide sleeve and handed it to Sakura. "I feel that I am meant to give you this."

"Nani?" Sakura opened the box and gasped at the power she felt coming from the silver crescent moon pendant within. An indescribable feeling of protection swept over when she touched it and a soft voice seemed to whisper in her mind _'I am here for you when you need me and we will help each other.'_

"Sakura, this piece has powerful moon magic." Eriol was the one to point out to the slightly pale card mistress.

"Doubshite?" Tomoyo asked with concern, to which her cousin smiled.

"I'm alright." She reassured them as she turned to her guardian and handed the necklace to him. "Will you help me, Yue?"

The moon guardian felt the same reassurance that Sakura had felt so he complied and smirked when he felt her shiver under his light touch. It amused him that she seemed to think that she could hide her new awareness of him from someone who had become attuned to her moods. Maybe he should keep the lengths that he had went to in order to protect her to himself…at least for now. Yue knew that she would not appreciate how much he did know and if he didn't cease his current train of thought; she just might find out.

/_Then again, her reaction would be quite amusing./ _

'_Hn and here I thought you were gone for good. _

_/You wish/_

"Yue?"

A touch of color brushed his cheeks as he let his hands fall with a light cough. "Gomen, Sakura, I merely was lost in thought."

"The familiar power could be affecting him as well since moon powers are magnetic." Yelan suggested with a slight smile. "Yes, the moon does suit you well."

Sakura's cheeks took on a deeper tone until they suddenly lost all color as her eyes widened at an unwelcome voice from the past broke the spell. "Sakura."


	4. Can't Keep Up Part 2

_AN~Now this part was just fun and I had to keep pretty much as is...finally my mistakes are fixed! Anyway on with the show. ~k~_

----

**Can't Keep Up Part Two**

**/**

**/**

**/**

At the cold tone, a new power or strength seemed to eclipse the fear that had resided in her heart since that night. It was then that a new fire lit her eyes as she turned to finally face the very one who had shattered her heart and nearly darkened her soul. Her own tone came out cold in an almost Yue-like manner as she answered formally, "Li-san."

An oddly dark light glinted in his eyes for a moment as he looked into her fearless ones and then it was gone to be replaced with a smile that didn't quite reach his. "It is good to see you, Sakura. I am glad you could come."

She frowned at the change and the strange undercurrent she felt from the one who had once been considered her 'true number one'. _'There is something wrong here._ Shaking the feeling off, she felt the need to clarify that "I am here for Meiling and I would prefer that you would not address me so familiarly. For what you have done, I cannot trust you again. Do not take this as forgiveness for I do not feel I am capable of such at this time."

Li's expression darkened the moment she turned her back on him when the butler announced that "dinner would be served shortly".

It was a relief to the others as the strange tension between the host and his lost love suddenly dissipated as if it had been mere mist. Only a select few noticed the soft silvery glow of the crescent moon that now laid against the card mistress' chest. Even those few individuals had no idea exactly how this particular piece would fit into the puzzle that even now had begun to fall into place…

----

"Oh, Kami, do I even _want_ to know what this?" Meiling gasped as she was still trying to recover from her last gift.

Tomoyo chuckled at the memories of what some of the other girls had dreamed up even as she tried to reassure the bride. "Don't worry, Meiling, that one is safe."

It was comical to see her expression as she looked at her friend cautiously. "How could you possibly know?"

"Because she brought it, you dope." Nakaru fairly crowed which caused Sakura to slowly push the bowl of chocolate further away from the already-too-hyper guardian's reach.

"I believe you've had enough chocolate, Nakuru."

"And alcohol." Tomoyo chuckled at the deepening pout as the disguised butterfly huffed "party poopers".

Meanwhile, Meiling's eyes fairly glistened when she finally got the smaller box opened. "Ooooh monogrammed notes and pens! Now I definitely have no excuse to not stay in touch with my friends! And a journal too!"

"For your own thoughts on married life and such." Dark eyes shone happily for her one friend despite her current choice. She could only hope that Meiling would be alright and that her dreams were more than just dreams. After all, just because one friend was nearly destroyed by him did not mean that another would meet the same fate. A bear hug tore her from her worries as Meiling thanked her endlessly. "Open Sakura's next!"

"Do I want to?" She asked teasingly, but she complied as she went to work on the narrow box that was wrapped in sparkly pink paper. Her soft gasp piqued the other girls' curiosity until she pulled a dark blue fan from the tissue then opened it. On the fine, heavy paper was the scene of a moonlit waterfall with pink and white blossoms that floated on an invisible wind. "Oh, Sakura, it's beautiful."

Sakura fidgeted slightly on her cushion with a smile on her lips. "When I saw it I thought of you, Meiling. I really do wish for your every happiness."

"As I do for yours. It means so much for me to have you here as my friend."

"Alright enough of the mushy stuff; let's have cake!" One of Li's sister's suggested which was answered with a loud chorus.

----

"It was a beautiful wedding." Tomoyo sighed as she thought of all the possibilities should a certain moon guardian and his star move in the direction she dreamed of. "Now that would be the pinnacle of my career."

Nakuru shot the black haired girl a nervous glance then stood suddenly. "I better go check on Suppie and Kero-chan."

Eriol laughed at his butterfly guardian's antics then offered the starry-eyed girl of his dreams his hand. "Care to dance, Daijoubi-san?"

"Hm?" She asked distractedly, then noticed his hand and blushed. "I would be happy to, Hirigazawa-kun."

Still sitting at the white table in the garden, Sakura shivered slightly when she caught Li's heated glance even as he danced with his bride on the dance floor. It was strange how they still managed to make a perfect picture with the cherry blossoms softly falling around them. However, she couldn't shake the foreboding promise of darkness to come. A gentle hand touched her shoulder and she looked up to see the concern in those beloved silver/violet eyes. "Doubshite, Sakura?"

Determined to not worry those who cared for her the most, Sakura smiled brightly and grabbed Yue's hand to squeeze it reassuringly. "Hai. Dance with me, Yue?"

"If you so command it." He answered with a smile. Perhaps it was best to just let such worries slide for once considering what this day was and all. After all, time is fleeting even for a star and he was going to enjoy every moment he could with his beloved mistress.

"I do." She giggled in response until she felt another niggling sensation, but this one was born of not seeing her smaller guardian in awhile. "I wonder where Kero-chan is?"

Yue drew her to him with his usual grace and settled his chin on her head. "Nakuru went to check on him and Spinel Sun so I wouldn't worry about them. After all, what can go wrong?"

It wasn't until later that his words were to come back to haunt them as they looked on in horror as the massively ornate cake met it's doom on the hapless couple in their attempt to cut it. Unfortunately for two small cat guardians, their white paw prints led Nakuru right to them. She knew she should scream at them, but the sight of them licking the frosting off of each other was too much a temptation. Sakura blinked when two dizzy large cats ran after a laughing Ruby Moon…or tried to as they had been blinded by the camera flash. Eriol shook head as he chuckled. "It is a good thing everyone here knows about Clow and the guardians or this would take a while to explain."

"You said it."

Touya's eyes shone in amusement as he joined them with his arm slung across Yukito's shoulder. "That was classic. Remind me to give the plushie a treat when we get home for making things interesting."

"To-ya." Yukito admonished softly…or tried to since he couldn't keep the corners of his mouth still.

"Oh come on, Yuki. You can't tell me it wasn't worth it to see the brat and the bastard covered in cake."

His only answer was soft laughter and a simple kiss on the cheek. Taking the initiative, Touya grabbed the pale hand and proceeded to drag him off to parts unknown. "Later."

Tomoyo giggled. "I never thought I'd see the day that Touya would willing leave his sister with Li-san still in the area."

An almost evil light glinted behind shiny glasses. "It is because he knows that Yue is just as protective of Sakura as he is, if not more so. Anyway it's not like my cute little descendant has much of a choice in the matter but to leave her alone."

"What did you do, Eriol?"

He patted the soft hand that was still on his arm. "Nothing to worry about, my dear, just a simple magic spell."

Yue shook his head although it was Sakura who said with a grin "With you, Eriol, there is no such thing as a 'simple magic spell'."

"Nonetheless, I suggest we see the happy couple off. I am certain there will be more surprises to come."

By the end of their honeymoon, both Li and Meiling would feel as if they truly had been cursed by a certain magician of darkness. First their was no room in the hotel for the night, so they had to sleep in the car, then their flight was cancelled and they had had to wait several hours for another flight. If that wasn't bad enough, their 'wedding suite' in Hawaii had double beds that they had to push together and Li discovered that he was allergic to nearly all of the island cuisine. There were also other 'incidents' that they both refused to comment on which included a strip search made by the border patrol. To top it all off, the airport even managed to lose their luggage on the trip home.

Deep maniacal laughter echoed in the dark room after the light from the red magical seal faded away. Light glinted off round glasses when the wooden door creaked open and a cautious redhead peeked in. "Is it safe, Suppie?"

The black cat sighed from his master's lap. "As if you couldn't tell by the laughter, Ruby Moon?"

"Un. Master, I just wanted you to know that they have arrived and tea is ready."

"Very good." Eriol grinned as he stood. "I have quite the story to share."


	5. Time's Consequence

_AN~Figured that I might as well explain the format change (other than I can't believe I didn't do this in the first place) so here it is: As a personal preference, I just don't like to post stories until they are finished since I tend to either lose interest for a particular story at the time or I lose focus on it. Now I do plan to continue Can't Back Down, but it will probably be a bit different_ _just with my basic idea still in play and I can't tell you when either since that's just not how I roll which is why I retooled it's first chapter into a related oneshot so as to not leave anyone else in the dark. Anyway let's roll. Also a thank you to my readers along with my apologies. ~k~_

----

**5. Just a Dream**

**/**

**/**

**/**

_"You have a choice, Sakura, whether to continue the path of this timeline or to wake up as if it were nothing more than just a dream." Tawny eyes regarded the teen who had opened her mouth eagerly, but continued before she could produce an answer. "However, you must be able to accept the consequences should things not turn out as you wish it. Some things may change drastically and that would affect your happiness. While the fate of the world does not necessarily rest on your decision, the fate of yours does."_

_"If it would save my friends then I do accept any and all consequences and other outcomes."_

_The white wolf cocked her head in consideration then pressed further. "Even if you lost the very being you loved the most?"_

_Sakura gulped on that one and hesitated for a moment before she nodded with the glimmer of tears in her eyes. "Without my friends it would be meaningless anyway."_

_Not quite satisfied, the guide's gaze bore into the brilliant green eyes. "Even if it required that you renounce your claim and right to the former Clow Cards forcing them to be resealed along with their guardians?"_

_Those green eyes closed for a moment in pain as she considered the repercussions of her pending decision while each dear face scrolled through her mind then lingered on the one that mattered the most to her. Her eyes flashed when they opened even as they shone with conviction. "I know that you don't like him, Ilea, but I know in my heart that Sayoran is good. Who he has become is not who he truly is, but a soul that has been twisted by evil intentions. He would never hurt me intentionally and I know that now; or at least, I always knew--I had just forgotten with what he had been forced to do. If he had the same chance to save me he would do it without hesitation, no matter the consequence, because that is just who Li-kun is."_

_"So that is your choice." The spirit guide said with wisdom that spanned beyond time and even place for she had seen the truth in her words._

_"This is my choice." Sakura stated firmly and the white wolf smiled._

_"You have chosen wisely, Mistress-of-the-Star-cards. We shall meet again."_

Sakura sat up with a soft gasp and looked around her bright, sunny room with bewilderment in her eyes. She rubbed them to get the grit out as she tried to remember what she felt she should then shook her head with a firm reminder "It was just a dream."

Before she could explore the odd feeling further, she heard Yue call to her from downstairs. Light roses brushed her cheeks as she thought of her handsome guardian who had somehow replaced Sayoran in her heart. Wait--Sayoran... "Hoe! I'm going to be late!"

Yue smiled to himself when his love ran down the stairs as she had done so many times in her childhood. Some things never changed and for that he was glad. Kero looked up from his giant stack of pancakes and spoke without emptying his mouth--as usual. "Sakura, where are you rushing off to so early? There's no school today."

Sakura greeted her moon guardian with a light kiss before she grinned brightly at Kero. "Li-kun and Meiling are coming back today. I'm meeting them at the park just like the old days. They said there's something they'd like to tell me in person."

"So you're going to tell them?" Yue asked softly which caused her smile to soften as she hugged him.

"Considering this is something that Meiling has been after me for awhile now...yeah."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

The light dimmed in her eyes just a bit, but her smile was still sweet when she nodded. "This is something I should do myself, Yue. Besides, Li and I have been over for awhile now and there's no one else I'd rather have than you."

"That and you're both two different people now." Kero declared then flew up to his mistress' shoulder to place a tiny paw across over her heart. "People change, Sakura, but never here... not really. Your heart just changed directions is all as they normally do as they grow up. He will understand."

She drew strength from her guardian, her friend and smiled resolutely. "Un. You're right, Kero! Everything will be alright; I just know it."

Yue smiled as he felt a rare warmth of pride for his brother and their shared love for their mistress. "Somehow, Kero, I think he may already know."

The tiny golden toy chuckled when he caught his younger brother's drift. "Yeah not like that brat can keep a secret worth anything!"

Sakura noticed the time and gasped. "Yipes! I better hurry or I'll be late!"

----

"I can't believe that so much has changed." Meiling mused as the two girls watched Sayoran play with his little niece and nephew.

Sakura wiped a small tear from her eye. "I can't believe that you two are going to be parents already."

"Yeah how messed up is that? We've only been married a month!" She chocked then on a sob that threatened to overtake her, which caused Sakura to pull her into her arms with a whispered "Just let it out."

"They weren't supposed to die! I was finally able to claim them as my in-laws and then for fate to just take them...isn't...fair!!!"

Sakura tightened her grip then shot a helpless look at Li, who quickly handed the eight and six-year-old money for ice in order to hurry over. He took his young bride in his arms and Sakura offered to look after their new charges, but he shook his head. "Yue showed up and he's watching over them for us so we can talk."

Startled, Sakura's eyes searched until they fell on her handsome guardian in casual jeans and teeshirt with the Li kids at his side as they settled under a tree to enjoy their cones. "Well he sure works fast."

Li smiled gently at his friend. "He's completely in tune to your emotions, Sakura, you should know that he cares too much for you to leave you alone too long. That and he's good with kids."

Meiling smiled through her tears and couldn't resist a comment that would bring back the blush they had always enjoyed to see on Sakura's face. "I bet you and he will make such beautiful kids."

They weren't disappointed as Sakura blustered for a moment then looked around cautiously. "Don't let Tomoyo hear you! She already has my wedding planned and my dress made!"

"You're getting married?!" She squealed happily then grabbed her hands in hers only for her smile to fall flat when she didn't find the expected shiny on Sakura's hand. "No fair! You can't do this to me!!!!"

Sakura laughed nervously as she edged away from her with a clear 'save me' look in her eyes which she shot to Yue. In a few strides he was there to explain that he had felt it best to wait until Sakura was with him due to the unwanted attention he had received on a previous attempt to find the right ring. The mental picture alone caused both Li and Meiling to laugh, which was something they both sorely needed upon the tragic loss of his sisters and mother along with the destruction of their home in a recent earthquake. Li sobered up first to pull something from his pocket. "I nearly forgot, Sakura, Mother wanted you to have this. Said it was destiny..."

Sakura gasped as she recognized the crystal moon crescent that laid within the small box he opened. "Ilea."

"What?"

"Un." She laughed as she shook her head. "Just something from a dream is all."

"A dream that holds much significance of what could have been and echoes of what is to come." A dark voice intoned, startling them all.

"Eriol!"

Clow's incarnate nodded solemnly then turned to the card mistress. "It is the real reason I have returned and you, Sakura, much watch for the return of an evil so dark that it had once split the world. The powers of the stars and moons combined will determine the destiny of two that had been one and must become one once more before the rift can be mended. However, I fear that the consequences may be more than any of us can bear..."

/

/

/

Owari...for now


End file.
